Lost Girl
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Anisha Asakura... Dia memang gadis yang baik, namun apa yang terjadi apabila dia terjebak di sebuah hotel yang berhalaman kuburan dengan penhuni yang menyeramkan? GregoryxOCxNeko Zombie, Hell ChiefxOC. Chapter 6 is up!
1. Welcome to Gregory House

Kyaaa~! Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini~~~ 3

Tau Anisha Asakura kan? (OC made by me, not myself~ XP) ceritanya dia tersesat di Gregory Hotel. Kira-kira dia bakalan betah nggak ya tinggal di hotel serem itu? XD

Selamat membaca~!

~-_-_-_-_-~

Di... Mana ini?

Aku berjalan sempoyongan di kuburan luas nan sunyi, dipenuhi dengan kabut tebal. Ditambah dengan malam hari yang sedang berkuasa saat ini, membuat tempat ini diselubungi dengan kegelapan. Aku ingin menangis.

"Eh?"

Aku melihat sebuah rumah. Cukup tua, namun terlihat sangat besar dan hangat. Di atas pintu rumah itu ada tulisan '_GREGORY HOUSE_' yang ditulis dengan kasar seolah-olah dibuat dari cakaran kucing. Ya, ya, aku tahu aku punya kucing, tapi aku tak suka kalau kucingku membuat ulah seperti ini. Aku masuk ke dalam hotel itu.

KREK

Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menoleh kesana kemari, melihat lobi hotel yang sunyi itu. Ruangannya hanya diterangi dengan lilin dan beberapa lampu yang menempel di dinding. Di bagian meja resepsionis tak ada apapun, hanya ada rak dengan beberapa tulang di sebagian rak-raknya.

ZAT!

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Aku berteriak kencang sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Ada sesosok (atau seekor?) tikus berbulu kelabu tinggi semampai berambut abu-abu bermantel pink lusuh dengan baju bergaris-garis merah hitam dan berwajah kusam dengan beberapa kerutan muncul dari belakangku.

"Oh, maafkan saya nona, saya tak bermaksud membuat nona secantik anda sekaget ini." sahut tikus itu sambil membantuku berdiri kembali. "Apa anda ingin memesan kamar?"

Bagaimana ini, pikirku. Aku harus segera pulang atau kalau tidak aku akan dimarahi...

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin memesan kamar?" tanya tikus itu kembali. "Lagipula, percuma saja kau pergi dari sini. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh. Khihihihi..." tawanya terdengar melengking dan misterius. "... Bagaimana, _my dear_?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dengan takut-takut.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, _my dear_, siapa namamu?" tanya tikus itu lagi.

"Namaku... Anisha Asakura." jawabku dengan takut-takut.

"Ah, nona Anisha. Nama yang manis, _my dear._ Tapi sepertinya saya sudah cukup memanggil anda dengan _my dear._" jawab tikus itu lancang. "Namaku Gregory, pemilik hotel ini." jawabnya sambil mengambil lilin dan sebuah kunci. "_My dear, _Pasti kau kelelahan kan? Khihihihi..."

Aku terus saja mengikuti kemana Gregory berjalan dari belakang. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menundukkan kepalaku selagi mendengar langkah pelan dari Gregory.

"Ini dia kamarmu, _my dear_." tunjuk Gregory pada pintu kamar bernomor 206. "Silahkan masuk."

KREK.

Gregory membukakan pintu kamarku. Ada kamar yang cukup sederhana dengan tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna merah darah. Di situ juga ada kamar mandi, lemari tua dan sebuah meja untuk menulis. Aku terkejut saat melihat beberapa bercak darah dari lantai. Aku menatap Gregory dengan ketakutan.

"Oh! _My dear_, jangan takut," Gregory menenangkanku. "Tamu yang sebelumnya mengalami kecelakaan, dan membuatnya menyisakan ini. Tenang saja, _my dear,_ khihihihi..." tawanya menunda pembicaraannya padaku. "... Aku akan membersihkannya dan menyiapkan vas dengan bunga mawar untukmu di meja. Kau suka bunga mawar, kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat, karena bunga mawar memang bunga favoritku. Aku langsung tersenyum manis. Gregory ikut tersenyum, entah senyum ceria atau senyum misterius. Dua-duanya sama saja menurutku.

"Baiklah, silahkan beristirahat, nona." sahut Gregory. "Aku akan datang kembali dan membawakan vas dengan bunga mawar yang kujanjikan segera. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu-ragu berteriak memanggilku."

Aku mengangguk.

Tak lama selagi aku beristirahat, sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu kamarku. "Ya, siapa ya?" tanyaku lembut.

"Ini aku, Gregory." jawab Gregory dengan nada serak miliknya seperti biasa. "Aku membawakan ember dan pel. Dan tentu saja, vas dengan bunga mawar yang kujanjikan."

"Ah! Silahkan masuk, tuan Gregory." sapaku ramah sambil mempersilahkan pemilik hotel ini masuk. Dia dengan cekatan membersihkan lantai yang berbercak darah. Awalnya aku juga ingin membantu, namun Gregory melarangku. Aku tersenyum saja dan membiarkannya membersihkan lantai.

"Ah, sudah selesai, _my dear_." sahut Gregory. Setelah itu dia meletakkan vas berwarna orange krem dengan sekuntum mawar merah terang di mejaku. Kedua mataku langsung berbinar-binar melihat kembang yang wanginya semerbak itu.

"Ouch!" Gregory merintih kesakitan.

Aku terkejut. Ada setetes darah menetes dari jari Gregory. Bunga mawar tadi juga terdapat darah di durinya.

"Ohh, maafkan saya, _my dear_." ucap Gregory lirih. "Bunga ini memang cantik dan indah, namun berbahaya bila disentuh."

Aku mengangguk saja dan bertanya padanya apakah dia membutuhkan plester atau obat. "Mng... Tuan Gregory, apa kau butuh sesuatu untuk lukamu?" tetapi dia menggeleng saja dan berjalan menuju keluar kamarku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan ragu memanggilku. Khihihihi..."

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, langsung saja aku melompat ke kasur dan tidur.

~-_-_-_-_-~

Larut malam. Aku sudah tertidur pulas di kasurku sebelum aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"_Hei... Nona... Tolong, sentuh aku... Peluk aku... Sentuh aku... Pegangi aku... Kumohon..."_

Aku terbangun. Aku segera terduduk di kasurku sambil mengucek mataku. Suara tadi menghilang. Kupejamkan kembali mataku untuk kembali ke alam mimpi.

"_Nona... Jangan tidur kembali... Kumohon... Jangan tidur lagi... Temani aku... Pegangi aku...Sentuh aku..."_

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku terbangun dan mulai gemetaran. Apakah itu hantu? Saat aku menoleh ke arah meja, aku langsung terdiam.

Bunga mawar itu perlahan-lahan bergerak, memanjang menjadi sulur-sulur berduri yang ingin mengejarku. Seluruh tubuhku kaku, tak mampu kugerakkan. Sulur berduri tadi membuat sulur lagi dari duri-durinya dan membentuk sebuah tangan seperti tangan kucing yang mulai menyerangku dan mencabik-cabik tubuhku. Ajaibnya, aku langsung bisa berteriak keras dan berlari keluar dari kamarku.

"TUAN GREGORRRRYYYYYY!!!!!" teriakku kencang.

GABRUK!

"Whoa! Ada apa _my dear_?! Kenapa kau panik??" tanya Gregory. Pasti dia sedang berkeliling di sekitar hall hotel, membuatku dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Aku langsung menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di kamarku dengan panik.

"Hah?! Apa? Bunga mawar di kamarmu??" tanya Gregory heran. Aku hanya bisa membiarkannya masuk ke kamarku.

Saat kami masuk ke kamar, tak ada perubahan di kamar tersebut. Aku langsung kebingungan. Satu-satunya perubahan yang terjadi di kamarku hanyalah bunga mawar yang ada di meja sudah layu.

"Ya ampun, bunga mawar ini sudah layu... Segala sesuatu yang indah terkadang memang menghilang dengan cepat dan begitu saja... Sepertinya kau kepikiran sampai-sampai terbawa alam mimpi... _My dear_, biarkan aku membakar bunga mawar ini untukmu." ucapnya sambil mendekatkan lilin yang selalu dibawanya dengan tempat lilin dari besi berkarat ke arah bunga mawar layu tadi.

Aku membiarkan saja pemilik hotel ini membakar bunga mawarku. "Oh! Apakah kau punya bunga mawar hitam? Aku ingin sekali melihatnya kembali..."

"Bunga mawar hitam, _my dear_?" tanya Gregory. "Hmm... Memang susah mendapatkannya, berhubung itu bunga yang langka... Tapi sebagai pemilik hotel aku berjanji akan memesannya untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa menunggu selama dua minggu?"

Aku mengangguk riang. Aku rindu sekali dengan bunga mawar hitam milikku yang berada di kamar milikku dulu.

"Baiklah, _my dear_. Aku akan menelpon dari kota lain untuk memesankannya untukmu." Gregory pergi keluar menuju pintu kamarku. "Baiklah. Kau tidurlah dan beristirahatlah, _my dear_..."

~-_-_-_-_-~

AA: Hai semua~! Senang deh bisa publish fic lagi~~

Anisha: A... Anu... *blush* Eng... Apa benar nih cerita ini bakal dibaca sama para pembaca?

AA: Hah? Memangnya kenapa?

Anisha: Itu... *nunjuk ke bagian profil* Tuh, cuma sedikit...

AA: Mereka itu punya kesibukan mereka masing-masing, Anisha-san. Kau harus mengerti.

Anisha: Mng.... Ya sudah, karena kau adalah pembuatku, aku setuju-setuju saja~! ^^ Dinantikan reviewnya~!


	2. Neko Zombie, Judgement Boy, Hell Chief

Aku tak bisa tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku takut kalau-kalau bunga mawar itu muncul lagi. Ah tidak, aku tak perlu takut. Tuan Gregory sudah membakar bunga mawar itu dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

"Mreeeooowww... Meeeooowww..."

Aku tersentak. Aku mendengar suara seekor kucing melengking dari sebelah kamar. Aku mulai tertarik untuk keluar dari kamarku dan mengikuti asal suara tersebut.

"Mreeeeooowww... Meeeooowww..."

Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara eongan merintih itu. Asalnya dari kamar 204. Aku mulai tertarik untuk masuk ke kamar itu.

KREK.

Aku memasuki kamar 204. Kamar itu suram bagaikan penjara.

"MEOWRR!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Aku menjerit kencang saat sesosok kucing raksasa menerkamku dan menindihku di kamar tadi. Bagian siku, kelopak mata, mulut dan telinganya entah kenapa terdapat jahitan yang cukup menyakitkan bila dilihat. Matanya yang berkilauan bagaikan mata kucing menatapku, membuatku setengah menangis sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Meowrr... Aku lapar... Aku lapar..." rintih kucing itu sambil melepaskanku. Aku masih terbaring di lantai kamar dengan ketakutan dan isak tangis. "Meowr... Maafkan aku, nona." sahut kucing itu lirih. "Sebenarnya kau anak yang terlalu baik untuk bisa terjebak di hotel ini, meow."

"Ter... Terjebak?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Kau harus keluar dari hotel ini segera atau hal-hal yang buruk akan menimpamu..." bisik kucing itu. Dia tak bisa mendekatiku terlalu dekat karena kakinya diborgol.

"Ya... Ya ampun... Apa ini sakit?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"Ini?" tanya kucing itu. Dia melepaskan borgol di kakinya dengan mudah. Ada luka gores yang cukup serius di kakinya yang diborgol sedari tadi. Aku langsung panik dan dengan segera mengambil sapu tangan berwarna merah dari saku rokku. Langsung saja kuikat sapu tangan itu menjadi semacam balutan di kakinya.

"Aku tak butuh sapu tanganmu, meow!" teriaknya sambil membuatku menjauh.

"Ya ampun _my dear, _aku mendengar kau berteriak..." suara Gregory menghela permbincangan kami berdua. "Kau kabur lagi dan ingin menakuti tamu kita?" tanya Gregory angkuh pada kucing itu.

"Aku lapar, meow, aku lapar, meow..." sahut si kucing sambil mengeong tanpa henti.

"Dasar hewan rakus," umpat Gregory sambil kembali memasang borgol di kakinya sambil mengunci pintu kamar 204 tadi. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya entah karena apa.

"Tu... Tuan Gregory, kenapa..."

"Kau pasti ingin tahu siapa kucing liar itu," tandas Gregory sambil tertawa dengan nadanya seperti biasa. "Dia Neko Zombie. Keluarganya meninggal secara misterius dan dia hanya ditinggalkan sendirian di hotel ini. Namun pada suatu hari... Dia terbangun dengan keadaan terjahit dan terborgol seperti itu... Oh iya, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu sekali lagi, _my dear_, kalau kau tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kusarankan sampai semalaman kau harus mengunci kamarmu atau kau takkan bisa membuka kedua matamu esok pagi, khihihihi..."

Aku hanya bisa membatu di sana, membiarkan Gregory terus tertawa dengan nada seraknya seperti biasa dan meninggalkanku sendirian di hall ruangan.

"Mreeeooowww... Meeeooowww..."

Aku tersentak kembali. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara Neko Zombie. Dia mengeong dengan nada penuh penderitaan di dalam kamarnya. Aku ingin sekali masuk, namun aku hanya mampu menyentuh pintu kamar 204 itu.

"Masuklah, meong. Tak dikunci,"

Kedua pipiku bersemu sambil membuka pintu itu. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya aku melihat Gregory menguncinya namun aku mampu membuka pintunya. Saat pintunya terbuka, aku melihat Neko Zombie sedang mengurut luka di kakinya. Aku juga melihat sapu tangan milikku yang kuberikan pada Neko Zombie sebelumnya sudah terikat melingkar di lehernya. Aku ingin menanyakannya, namun Neko Zombie membuka pembicaraan pertama.

"... Kau sudah dengar apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya, meong?"

"... Ngg, yang mana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau harus segera kabur dari sini." ulang Neko Zombie. "Aku bukannya bermaksud kasihan atau ingin meledekmu, tapi aku serius, meong."

"A... Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," tandasku cepat. "Lagipula aku belum..."

"Aku tahu. Kau Anisha Asakura, tamu dari kamar 206, meow." potong Neko Zombie. "Kau baru saja pulang sekolah dan entah kenapa kau sampai ke tempat ini kan."

Aku terkejut. Sejak kapan dia tahu?!

"Meow... Awas, meow..." tunjuk Neko Zombie ke arah belakangku. Aku menoleh.

BATS!

"JUDGEMEEEENT!!!" teriak sebuah timbangan bermuka seram. Sebuah timbangan yang tangannya hanya terbuat dari batang besi yang ujungnya diberi pemberat dengan warna yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna kuning emas, yang satu berwarna pink cerah. "Kau tahu, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy!" timbangan itu bernyanyi.

Aku terkejut dan terduduk tepat di lantai kamar Neko Zombie.

"Kau tahu, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy!" sahut timbangan itu lagi padaku. "Aku akan menimbang seberapa besar apabila kau mempertimbangkan nasib yang akan kau pilih! Kau berumur 24 tahun. Kau akan diberikan gaji di hari kau bekerja, namun di saat yang sama kau akan mendapatkan lamaran dari orang yang kau cintai. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Aku kebingungan. Apa maunya timbangan ini?

"A... Aku pilih mendapatkan lamaran," jawabku sebisa mungkin.

"Baiklah, jadi kau memilih kau akan mendapatkan lamaran dari orang yang kau cinta. Baiklah, mari kita pertimbangan. JUDGEMEEEEEENTTT!!!" teriak Judgement Boy sambil berputar di porosnya. Aku hanya bisa terus melihat.

"JUDGEMENT... SEKARANG!"

CRASH!

Bagian pemberat berwarna kuning emas terjatuh dari pemberat dan pecah, membuat tubuh Judgement Boy oleng dan miring karena kekurangan satu beban di sisi sebelahnya.

"Kau memilih mendapatkan lamaran dari kekasihmu namun karena kau tak mendapatkan gaji, atasanmu merebutnya dan kau dipecat setelah keesokan harinya. Itulah yang kau pilih sebagai masa depanmu nanti." sahut Judgement Boy sambil tertawa puas. "Kau tahu, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy! Kau tahu, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy!" teriaknya puas sambil pergi meninggalkan aku dan Neko Zombie.

"... Orang aneh, meong." ledek Neko Zombie. "Tenang saja. Apa yang dia katakan itu bohong. Dia memang suka begitu kok."

Aku menghela napas lega. Kukira aku akan mengalami hal itu saat umurku beranjak menjadi 24 tahun. Umurku masih 16 tahun dan aku belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

"Sudahlah... Kau beristirahatlah, meong." Neko Zombie menghela napas. "Kau harus mengumpulkan tenagamu sebelum kabur dari sini, meong."

"Ba... Baik, tuan Ne..."

"Panggil saja aku Neko Zombie," jawab Neko Zombie. "Aku tak suka dipanggil 'tuan'."

"Ba... Baiklah, Neko Zombie. Ta, tapi kenapa kau membantuku...?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu?" tanya Neko Zombie kaku. "Tentu saja karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, hanya itu saja."

"Oh, begitu..." aku menghela napas lega. Meski Neko Zombie terlihat tersiksa, dia terlihat sangat tabah dan berani dalam menghadapi nasibnya. Keren. Dia memang kucing yang luar biasa.

ZAT!

"Kyaa!!" Aku terkejut kembali sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Lagi-lagi Gregory muncul dari belakang dan mengagetkanku.

"Astaga, _my dear,_" sahut Gregory. "Mohon maaf, _my dear_... Sekali lagi aku tak bermaksud membuatmu kaget."

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa..." jawabku. Aku berdiri kembali. "Ada apa selarut ini, tuan Gregory?"

"Mungkin kau mau makan cemilan tengah malam," Gregory memberikan sepiring kentang goreng dengan saus cabai. Kelihatannya baru dimasak, dan baunya harum sekali.

"Huah..." sebenarnya aku masih kenyang karena sudah makan siang banyak sebelum datang ke hotel ini, hanya saja aku selalu merasa tak enak kalau seseorang memberikan sesuatu untukku. "... Aku mau deh!"

"Wah! Kebetulan sekali..." Gregory memberikan sepiring kentang goreng itu padaku. "Kebetulan sekali kokinya ada di belakangku. Ayo, kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

"H... Hah?" aku terkejut.

Muncul sesosok pria berpakaian koki dengan topi yang berbentuk lilin. Mukanya tak terlihat dan hanya terlihat sepasang kilatan mata berwarna merah menyala dari situ. Di tangan kanannya dia menggenggam sebuah pisau cincang yang besar sekali.

Aku terkejut setengah mati melihat koki seram itu.

"Namanya Hell Chief, koki hotel ini." sahut Gregory memperkenalkan koki sangar itu. "Ayo, jangan malu menyapanya, _my dear_."

"Tu... Tuan Hell Chief... Te, terima kasih sudah membuatkan ini untukku.... Aku senang," aku mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin sambil mencoba memakan kentang gorengnya. Rasanya enak dan gurih, membuat senyumku makin melebar. "Huah, enak sekali! Bolehkah aku belajar memasak darimu? Aku juga suka memasak!"

"... Aku..." sahut Hell Chief. "... Aku senang kau menyukai masakanku... Aku senang bisa mengajarkan memasak padamu..." sahutnya kaku dengan muka yang mulai tersepuh kemerahan. Syukurlah dia senang mendengar pujianku.

"Iya, benar lho, enak sekali!"tambahku, membuat muka Hell Chief semakin memerah. Di saat yang sama aku mencicipi kentang goreng lagi. Kali ini rasanya aneh dan kentangnya keras sekali, sekeras kayu. Aku memuntahkannya.

"UHUK! UHUK!"

PLUK

Ternyata yang berada di mulutku tadi itu bukan kentang goreng. Itu adalah sebatang besi dengan ujung yang sangat tajam. Mulutku langsung mengeluarkan darah, membuatku histeris.

BRUK!

Aku langsung tak sadarkan diri. Ada semacam cairan aneh di mulutku yang membuatku merasa pusing. Aku hanya bisa berbaring di lantai dan mendengar pembicaraan antara Gregory dengan Hell Chief.

"Kenapa, Chief? Kenapa kau terdiam? Kau tak mencincangnya?"

"Aku... Tak bisa... Mencincang nona ini..."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kau ingin membuat makan dari tamu sebelumnya untuk tamu yang akan datang?"

"A... ku... Tak... Mampu..."

CRAK!!

Pisau cincang yang dibawa-bawa oleh Hell Chief terjatuh persis di sebelahku, tertancap di lantai. Napasku tak beraturan, dan kesadaranku semakin menurun. Aku hanya merasakan kalau tubuhku digendong oleh Hell Chief dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masih memegang pisau cincang miliknya. Gregory hanya tertawa melengking, entah apakah itu menjadi tawa terakhir yang kudengar atau...


	3. Catherine, James, Cactus Gunman, Helper

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih kelam dengan tirai putih. Ini... Seperti ruang UKS untuk sekolah, tapi lebih besar.

"Oooooh~~"

Aku terbangun sedikit. Ada suara seorang wanita centil dari sana.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona manisss~~~" muncul seekor kadal pink wanita berpakaian suster dengan sebuah suntikan rakasasa. "Untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, kau harus disuntiiiiik~~~"

Aku terkejut setengah mati sambil berusaha menghindari serangan suntikan raksasa dari suster kadal seram itu.

BRAK! DAK! BRAK!

"Hei, jangan lari-lari nona!" teriak kadal betina yang menggunakan tag name "Catherine" di seragamnya itu. Dia segera mengejarku.

"Hiiiiiiy! Jangan kejar akuuu!" teriakku panik sambil terus saja berlari-lari ke arah hall hotel.

Aku berlari-lari dan terus berlari. Saat suster seram itu sudah tak terlihat, aku melihat seekor anak tikus berambut pirang dan bertampang iseng.

"Hei, kau sedang apa, nona?" tanya anak tikus itu sinis.

"Ka... Kau siapa?"

"Aku James, cucunya kakek!" sahut anak tikus itu. Mungkin dia adalah cucunya tuan Gregory, karena aku memang agak ingat rambutnya mirip-mirip dengan pemilik hotel ini.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras!" bisikku cepat. "Kumohon, jangan sampai suster yang ada di sini tahu keberadaanku, ya?" pintaku memohon.

"Hmmm... Baik!" jawab James sambil meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas lega sambil berjalan dengan tenang ke arah kamarku. Masih agak siang, namun aku tetap saja tak bisa keluar dari hotel ini. Keluar dari hotel ini sama saja dengan melayat, karena halaman hotel ini hanyalah sekumpulan kuburan tua.

Saat aku sudah mencapai ke depan kamar, aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

"Itu dia, Catherine!" teriak James sambil menunjukku dari jauh. Eh? Dia berdua bersama suster seram tadi!

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku mencarikan pasienku yang nakal ini, James," sahut suster tadi puas. "Ayo kemari~ aku takkan membunuhmu kok, hanya butuh sedikit sampel darahmu~"

Aku tersentak. Dasar tikus pembohong! James pembohong!

James hanya melihatku yang agak kesal sambil tertawa licik, tawa yang hampir sama seperti tawa serak Gregory. Benar-benar cucu dan kakeknya.

BRAK!

Aku bersembunyi ke sebuah ruangan besar. Untung saja, kalau seandainya ketahuan, aku pasti akan kempes dihisap suster serem tadi.

"Senorita!"

Aku menoleh. Oh tidak, pasti akan ada masalah lagi...

Ada sebuah manusia kaktus berpakaian orang Spanyol membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Tidak, jangan bunga mawar merah lagi!

"Senorita! Terima ini," sahut manusia kaktus itu sambil melemparkan buket bunga tadi. Dengan takut-takut aku menerima bunga mawar tadi. Oh, syukurlah, ini bunga mawar biasa, bukan bunga seram waktu itu.

"Te, terima kasih, errr," sahutku ragu, karena aku belum mengetahui namanya. "Enggg..."

"Cactus Gunman," jawab manusia kaktus tadi, memperkenalkan namanya. "Senorita! Aku cinta kepadamu!"

Apa? Aku terkejut sampai membuat mukaku terasa panas.

"Senorita, mukamu memerah," sahut Cactusman sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau terlihat manis sekali. Ayo, berikan pelukan untukku ini..." sahutnya sambil melebarkan kedua lengannya seolah-olah meminta dipeluk.

Aku tentu saja menolak, karena... Bagaimana aku memeluk sebuah manusia kaktus yang berduri?

"Senoritaaaa~~~!" teriak Cactus Gunman sambil memonyongkan bibirnya meminta dicium juga, sambil berusaha memelukku. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri sambil tetap berusaha kabur darinya.

BRAK!

Pintu tadi terbuka dan aku menubruk seseorang. Seorang bapak-bapak karyawan bermuka OAO menatapku.

"Aku harus kerja, aku terlambat kerja!" sahutnya panik.

Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya berlari meninggalkan karyawan kaku tadi.

BRAK!

Aku sampai ke kamarku. Kamarku yang biasa dan aman. Segera kukunci karena takut kalau ada yang datang dan mengangguku.

"Ahh~~" aku membaringkan kepalaku ke bantal sambil berbaring, lalu tertidur pulas tanpa sadar.

Muncul seorang pemuda yang hanya berupa tengkorak dan kerangka tubuh tulang berpakaian biru tua dan memegang sythce raksasa. "Ayo para jiwa! Keluarkanlah semua kesedihanmu!"

Aku belum terbangun. Aku berada di mimpiku?

"Ah~ kau rupanya. Anisha Asakura kan? Sesuai dengan yang kucari-cari!" sahut pemuda tadi sambil mendekatiku.

Mencari-cari? Apa maksudnya? Segera kutanya pada pemuda yang berkata tadi.

"Aku menugaskanmu untuk mengumpulkan 'bola jiwa' milik seluruh penghuni Gregory House itu! Kau tinggal di sana kan? Aku menugaskanmu untuk mencari semua bola jiwa milik para penginap rumah itu agar semua penghuni Gregory House bisa kembali ke akhirat! Kalau tidak, kau dan mereka akan terus menjadi orang yang jiwanya tersesat dan terus tinggal di rumah itu selama-lamanya! Kau mengerti?"

Aku mencoba mencerna perkataan Shinigami ini. Seketika aku mengangguk.

"Anak baik! Anak baik!" sahut Shinigami itu dengan penuh semangat. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan kalau kau adalah seorang 'Soul Collector'!"

"T, tunggu!" teriakku panik. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu!"

"Oh? Tenang saja, hohoho!" sahut Shinigami. "Temanmu akan memberitahukanmu caranya! Temanmu yang seekor kucing itu! Karena itu, kau bisa meminta pertolonganmu!"

Eh? Teman yang seekor kucing? Mungkin Neko Zombie ya...

"Sayonaraaa!"

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Sudah gelap gulita. Malam tiba. Bulan purnama menyinari malam, saat yang tepat untuk keluar kamar.


	4. How to be Soul Collector

Aku berjalan di lorong hotel perlahan-lahan sebelum mendengar seseorang berteriak kencang. Arahnya dari pintu kamar nomor 206, kamar milik Neko Zombie.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap menuju depan pintu kamarnya dan mengintip melalui lubang kunci pintunya.

"Meong..." rintihan Neko Zombie terdengar saat aku melihatnya sedang meringkuk di ujung kamarnya yang hanya berupa dinding batu yang gelap dan suram. "... Meong? Apakah itu kau, Anisha Asakura?"

Aku terkejut sedikit. Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Aku harus bicara denganmu, meong. Kau harus mengambil kunci kamarku yang ada di lobi hotel, meong," sahut Neko Zombie pelan. "Cepatlah, meong,"

Aku menurut saja. Aku memang punya urusan dengan kucing yang bisa bicara itu.

Setelah sampai ke lobi hotel, aku melihat Gregory sedang sibuk membaca majalah porno sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ukh, dasar kakek-kakek mesum.

"Ung? Ada apa, _my dear_?" tanya Gregory.

Langsung saja kutanyakan kunci kamar Neko Zombie.

"Kau benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang kuceritakan? Dulu, dia dan keluarganya pernah tinggal di sini dengan tenang namun sering membuat kekacauan di sini. Tapi, saat malam badai... Seseorang menjahit telinganya! Matanya! Mulutnya! Benar-benar malang sekali!" seru Gregory dengan menggunakan nada seolah-olah menceritakan kisah seram. "... Dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu saja menyerang dan membunuh siapapun yang ada di dekat kucing itu! Kusarankan jangan, _my dear, _sebagai manajer hotel ini aku tidak memperbolehkanmu memiliki kunci kamarnya."

Aku menghela napas sambil kebingungan. Gregory sudah menceritakan ini padaku. Kurasa Neko Zombie tidak seperti itu. Kupikir dia berbohong. Dia tidak membunuhku saat aku sampai ke kamarnya kok.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah 1 pagi ya? Sudah saatnya aku berkeliling sekitar lorong hotel, _my dear._" kata Gregory sambil mengambil lilin dengan tempatnya yang terbuat dari besi timah karatan. Dia berjalan bungkuk dengan pelan sambil meninggalkanku di lobi.

Aku diam-diam melirik lobi hotel yang kosong. Mungkin ada kunci kamar milik Neko Zombie di sini. Ah! Ada sebuah kunci tua dengan gantungan kunci bertuliskan angka 206. Pasti kunci kamar Neko Zombie.

Setelah mendapatkan yang kuinginkan, aku berjalan kembali menuju pintu kamar Neko Zombie.

KREKK

Aku dapat membuka pintu kamar Neko Zombie dengan mudah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakangku. Gregory menatapku dengan serius. Aku segera menggeleng cepat sambil segera menyembunyikan kunci kamar Neko Zombie.

"Oh... Kukira kau mau melakukan sesuatu di sana..." sahut Gregory lega sambil meninggalkanku dan kembali sibuk melanjutkan rute berkelilingnya.

Aku menunggu sampai Gregory berjalan jauh dari lorong hotel. Setelah aman, aku membuka lagi pintu kamar Neko Zombie.

KREK.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Neko Zombie. Dia sedang terduduk di lantai dan mengurut kakinya sekali lagi, namun tetap tidak memperdulikan sapu tanganku yang sudah terikat di lehernya.

"Anisha Asakura. Aku tidak butuh rasa simpatimu," bisik Neko Zombie. "Apa kau sudah siap, Anisha Asakura?"

Siap? Oh, pasti siap mengenai Soul Collector itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Gregory, manajer hotel di sini dan semua penghuni di hotel berencana untuk membuatmu terjebak selama-lamanya di hotel ini, ya." Jelas Neko Zombie. "Jadi dia juga sudah meminta para penghuni hotel di sini untuk tidak memberikan 'jiwa' milik mereka dengan mudah. Jadi... Kau harus mencari kelemahan mereka untuk merebut jiwa mereka dan memberikannya pada Shinigami yang ada di mimpimu itu. Pertama, kau harus mencari cara untuk menemukan titik kelemahan mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. Kau harus belajar cara mengintip melalui pintu kamar."

Aku mengatakan pada Neko Zombie kalau aku akan melakukannya.

"Kau siap? Coba kau intip kamarku."

Aku keluar dari kamar Neko Zombie, menutup pintu kamarnya dan mengintip melalui lubang kunci.

"Kau bisa melihatku, meong?" tanya Neko Zombie dari dalam kamar. "Aku akan mencoba memberitahukan titik kelemahanku. Kelamahanku adalah makanan. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerka sendiri apa kelemahanku." tambahnya sambil berjalan ke ujung kamarnya dan meringkuk kembali.

Dia mengeong dengan perlahan sambil berpura-pura lemah. "Aku lapar... Aku mau makan sesuatu yang manis... Meong... Aku mau makan sesuatu yang tidak dingin... Aku mau makan makanan penutup... Meong..."

Aku terdiam sebentar sambil masuk ke kamar Neko Zombie.

"Bagaimana, meong?" tanya Neko Zombie. "Apa kau bisa menebak makanan yang kusebutkan?"

"Cokelat?" tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang kubeli sebelum sampai ke hotel ini.

"Sesuatu yang manis... Yang tidak dingin... Dan makanan penutup... Cokelat~ benar sekali!" sahut Neko Zombie sambil meraup cokelat yang kupegang. "Kau benar. Ini, ambillah 'jiwa' milikku." Tunjuknya ke arah bola arwah yang melayang-layang di sekitar kamarnya. Bola arwah itu masuk ke sebuah botol di lantai. Aku meraih botol itu dan kusimpan dalam tas kecil yang selalu kubawa.

"Bagus. Di hotel ini ada 12 'jiwa' yang harus kau kumpulkan. Setiap penghuni di hotel ini punya satu 'jiwa'... Dengan titik kelemahan mereka yang berbeda-beda."

"Te... Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, Neko-san," sahutku senang.

"Kenapa aku menolongmu? Tentu saja karena aku khawatir padamu, itu saja." sahutnya acuh sambil menjauh dariku. Aku tersenyum saja sambil mengeluarkan kembali beberapa bungkus cokelat dari tasku.

"Ini, kau pasti lapar," sahutku lembut sambil menyodorkan cokelat ke arahnya. Neko Zombie melirik sedikit lalu segera memakan cokelat itu dari tanganku. Aku tertawa kecil saat mukanya belepotan cokelat.

"Enak, meong, enak." sahut Neko Zombie polos.

Aku mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar Neko Zombie, lalu kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Saatnya memberikan 'jiwa' milik Neko Zombie pada Shinigami.

Aku kembali berada di alam yang sama. Alam tempatku bertemu dengan Shinigami.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan 'jiwa'?" tanya Shinigami yang perlahan muncul membawa sabit raksasa miliknya. Aku mengangguk dan memberikan botol berisi 'jiwa' tadi.

"Ah, benar! Kau pintar sekali." sahut Shinigami sambil mengambil botol itu. "Aku akan memberikanmu buku stempel jiwa dan mencap para penghuni yang 'jiwa'-nya sudah kau ambil!" katanya sambil memberikan sebuah buku berwarna cokelat tua kecil dengan 12 foto orang-orang penghuni hotel Gregory Hotel.

TREP!

Shinigami mencap pada foto milik Neko Zombie. Berarti tinggal 11 jiwa lagi yang harus kukumpulkan.


	5. A New Guardian

"Huaaaaahhhmm..." Aku menguap. Sudah pagi. Bola arwah milik Neko Zombie juga sudah kuserahkan pada Shinigami.

Eh?

Ada secarik surat terletak di bawah bantalku. Aku membuka amplopnya dan membacanya perlahan-lahan dalam hati.

_Aku punya suatu hal penting yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Temui aku bila kau sudah bangun. Ttd: Neko Zombie_.

Hmmm... Kira-kira ada apa ya?

Aku berjalan dengan tenang menuju kamar Neko Zombie.

KREK.

Neko Zombie masih terduduk di sudut kamarnya seperti biasanya. Aku menyapanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Neko-san."

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Neko Zombie datar. "Bagaimana? Apa kau tidur nyenyak?"

Aku mengangguk saja.

"Sekarang aku harus memberitahukanmu 'target'-mu yang berikutnya. Kau ingat Catherine?" tanya Neko Zombie.

Aku mengingat-ingat sebentar. Oh iya, suster kadal pink centil yang pernah mau mengambil sampel darahku waktu itu. Aku sampai mati-matian berlari menjauh darinya saking seramnya suster itu.

"Catherine sangat suka menghisap darah orang yang tidak disukainya menggunakan suntikan raksasanya. Dia tinggal di kamar baris kedua sebelum kamarku, yaitu kamar 202." jelas Neko Zombie.

"Oooh, begitu..." jawabku sambil menggut-manggut.

"Sssst!" Neko Zombie meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke mulutnya. "Ada seseorang yang mengintipi kita..." bisiknya pelan sambil menggerakkan telinganya.

Dan benar saja.

"Ahahahahaha! Aku mendengarnya! Aku mendengarnya!" teriak Catherine sambil memegangi suntik raksasa miliknya dengan gemas. Ya, dia mendengar pembicaraan Anisha dan Neko Zombie.

"Jadi anak perempuan penghuni baru itu mengumpulkan jiwa... Ini saatnya aku mengambil sampel darahnya! Uhmm... Ahahahahaahaha!" teriaknya puas sambil meninggalkan lorong hotel.

Neko Zombie menghela napas saat sadar kalau Catherine sudah tidak ada di depan kamarnya. "Kurasa kau butuh bantuanku kalau kau perlu. Datanglah ke kamarku kalau kau mendapat masalah, oke, meong?"

Aku mengangguk, sebelumnya sudah keburu panik, takut kalau-kalau Catherine akan masuk ke kamar Neko Zombie dan menghisap darah kami berdua.

"Ba, baik... Neko-san, sampai jumpa nanti ya..." Aku berjalan lemas keluar kamar Neko Zombie, bersama dengan anggukan Neko Zombie pelan.

KREK.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Neko Zombie.

"Hmmm hmm hmm hmmm~"

Aku berbalik. Terlihat James sedang berjalan melewatiku sambil menaruh kulit pisang ke lantai. "Ini menyenangkan sekali~" sahut James dengan semangat.

Dari belakang terlihat Gregory berlari terengah-engah sambil membawa tempat lilin yang selalu dibawa-bawa kemana-mana bila pergi melewati lorong hotel. "JAMES! Dasar anak jorok brengsek! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang terpeleset kulit pisang ini?" omelnya kesal sambil mengambil kulit pisang tadi.

"Eh, _my dear_?" Gregory menoleh ke arahku. "Maafkan cucu saya, James. Dia memang senang sekali menjahili para penghuni hotel di sini," jelasnya sambil memasang senyum palsu yang jelas-jelas dibuat-buat untukku.

"Saya tidak apa-apa kok, tuan Gregory." jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _my dear._" jawab Gregory. Dia berbalik kembali mengejar James sambil mengumpat cucunya sendiri sambil terus berlari.

Aku berpikir. Kata Neko Zombie, untuk mendapatkan 'jiwa' milik penghuni hotel ini harus menemukan kelemahannya. Kira-kira apa kelemahan Catherine ya? Catherine kan kadal... Hmm, mungkin garam? Tidak, tidak... Aku berjalan sambil terus berpikir.

Hmm... Apa kelemahan Catherine? Seorang suster pasti punya kelemahan... Hmmm, apa ya?

"Ah!"

Tanpa sadar aku berpapasan dengan Catherine.

"Kau Anisha Asakura, sang gadis pengumpul jiwa, kan?" Catherine tertawa licik hingga membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Ooooh, mukamu yang ketakutan itu semakin membuatku bersemangat melakukan hal yang buruk padamu!" rintih Catherine kesenangan.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lemas.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu memiliki jiwa ini~!" teriak Catherine sambil berlari cepat bersama dengan 'jiwa' yang masih melayang di sekitar Catherine, meninggalkanku sendirian di lorong.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat suster itu kabur dari pandanganku. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kupikirkan dulu cara untuk mencari kelamahan Catherine.

Aku berjalan kembali di sekitar lorong hotel. Kira-kira apa kelemahan Catherine...?

SWING!

Aku hanya berpikir sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar menginjak kulit pisang.

BRAK! GABRUK!

Aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aww, sakit banget! Kepalaku yang pertama menjadi bemper pertamaku terjatuh. Aku terduduk ke lantai sambil mengelus kepalaku yang setengah benjol sepertinya.

"... Ahahahahaha!" James tertawa dengan muka memerah. Sial, pasti dia mengintip rokku saat kakiku melenceng naik ke atas karena terpeleset kulit pisang tadi. "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Catherine!"

Heh? Catherine?

"Mi... Mirip apa, James?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau benar-benar cewek culun, bego, slebor dan ceroboh!" ejek James. Sial, dia mengejekku. Padahal dia lebih muda dariku tapi berani sekali mengejekku. "Sama saja dengan Catherine kalau terpeleset kulit pisang, pasti langsung pingsan!" teriaknya sambil terus tertawa dan meninggalkanku.

Sial, sial. Keluhku dalam hati. Eh? Tadi James bilang Catherine langsung pingsan kalau terpeleset kulit pisang kan? Hwehehehehe...

Aku mengambil kulit pisang yang membuatku jatuh tadi dan menyimpannya ke tasku.

"Uhhhhmmhahaha!"

Aku mendengar tawa khas Catherine. Dia ada di belakangku. Saat aku berbalik, dia sudah kabur dan meninggalkanku.

Aku ikut tertawa. Fufufu, aku tahu kelemahanmu, Catherine! Bisikku dalam hati. Aku menyimpan kulit pisang di lantai dan mencoba memancing Catherine ke sini. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Oh! Aku ada ide!

"KYAAAAAAA!" aku pura-pura berteriak. "TOLOOOOONG! AKU BERDARAH! SESEORANG TOLONG SEMBUHKAN AKU!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Mana? Mana darahmu!"

Benar saja. Catherine sukses datang dengan mengacungkan suntikan raksasa miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mana darahmu? Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan mengambil sampel darahmu! Mana da—"

SWING! GUBRAK! BRAK!

Aku tertawa kecil. Benar apa yang dikatakan James. Dia langsung pingsan setelah terpeleset kulit pisang yang kuletakkan tadi. Bola arwah milik Catherine melayang turun ke bawah dan masuk ke sebuah botol.

Aku mengambilnya dengan penuh rasa kemenangan dan puas. Fuh. Ternyata mudah juga merebut jiwa milik Catherine.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke kamar Neko Zombie dan melaporkan kalau aku berhasil merebut bola jiwa Catherine.

KREK.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" tanya Neko Zombie cemas.

"Berhasil! Aku berhasil, Neko-san!" teriakku puas.

"Ssssttt..." bisik Neko Zombie. "Jangan keras-keras... Kuucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu." katanya bangga sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Tapi sepertinya Catherine marah..."

Benar saja.

ZRUK! ZRUK!

Aku mendegar ada suara jarum tertancap berkali-kali dari kamarku. Pasti Catherine ada di kamarku saat ini.

"Hilang! Bola jiwaku hilang!" teriak Catherine dari kamarku. Yap, memang benar, Catherine ada di kamarku. "Anak perempuan itu pasti yang merebutnya! Sekarang aku BENAR-BENAR marah!" teriaknya kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, aku sudah tidak mendengar ejekan Catherine lagi.

Aku langsung ketakutan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Kalau dia menemukanmu, kau harus kabur, meong," jelas Neko Zombie. "Di hotel ini, kekuatanmulah yang menjadi batas hidupmu... Kalau kau ketakutan atau mentalmu menghilang semua, maka kau akan terus terjebak di hotel ini selama-lamanya..."

SRIIING

Muncul semacam meteran dari tasku. Ada tulisan "MENTAL GAUGE" di sana dengan skala 100.

"Meteran itu akan membantumu menghitung seberapa besar mental yang kau miliki." jelas Neko Zombie kembali. "Kalau kau menghabiskan meteran itu sampai 0, maka kau akan terus terjebak di hotel ini selama-lamanya."

Aku mengangguk paham.

Neko Zombie tersenyum lirih. "Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, seperti biasa, datang saja ke kamarku, meong. Kau harus kembali ke kamarmu dan berikan bola jiwa Catherine itu pada Shinigami. Besok masih ada jiwa yang harus kaukumpulkan. Targetmu besok adalah 'jiwa' milik Judgement Boy."

Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Neko Zombie. "Terima kasih Neko-san."

KREK

Seusai menutup pintu kamar Neko Zombie, aku masuk ke kamarku sendiri dan segera tidur.

Aku kembali berada di alam yang sama. Alam tempatku bertemu dengan Shinigami.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan bola jiwa?" tanya Shinigami semangat seperti biasa.

Aku mengangguk dan mengacungkan sebotol bola jiwa dari Catherine.

"Ah, benar! Kau pintar sekali mengambil bola jiwa." sahut Shinigami sambil mengambil botol arwah milik Catherine.

TREP!

Shinigami mencap pada foto milik Catherine. Berarti tinggal 10 jiwa lagi yang harus kukumpulkan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..."

Shinigami menghela napas saat melihat sang tokoh utama kita pergi menghilang.

"Dia tidak bisa kalau hanya berdua saja... Dia perlu seorang pelindung lagi... Ah! Benar juga!"

Shinigami mengambil sebuah janin yang gagal dilahirkan dan dihidupkan kembali dengan scythenya. Setelah itu, dia membuat calon bayi itu tumbuh menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahunan dengan rambut cokelat muda pendek sebahu.

"... Namamu... Hani..." bisik Shinigami sambil membantu anak itu berbicara dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Namaku... Hani..."

"Anak pintar." Shinigami tersenyum kecil dibalik mukanya yang hanya berupa ruas tengkorak. "Tugasmu adalah melindungi seorang tamu 'hidup' bernama Anisha Asakura dan seorang penghuni hotel bernama Neko Zombie di Gregory Hotel. Kalau kau turuti, kau akan kuhidupkan kembali dan menjadi manusia sesungguhnya. Kau mau?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tolong mereka, ya." Shinigami mengeluarkan asap abu-abu dan membuat anak itu sampai di depan bangunan Gregory House.

Aku menghela napas. Hai semuanya. Namaku Hani, sesuai yang disebutkan Shinigami tadi. Aku dilahirkan dari sebuah janin yang gagal dilahirkan dan dihidupkan kembali oleh Shinigami untuk melindungi seseorang yang bernama Anisha Asakura dan Neko Zombie, dengan imbalan akan dihidupkan kembali. Baik. Hanya dengan melindungi mereka, maka selesai kan?

TOK TOK TOK

"Yaaa..."

KREEEKKK

Aku menatap pintu hotel itu sambil melihatnya terbuka sendiri.

"Oh, ada seorang bocah ternyata." sahut seekor tikus pirang tua sambil memegang tempat lilin dari besi karatan. "Kau ingin memesan kamar?"

"Bukan urusanmu, tikus tua." sahutku acuh sambil langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"He—Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah ingusan brengsek?" jerit tikus tadi.

Aku mengacungkan tanganku, dan dengan sekejap tempat lilin yang dipegang tikus tua itu ikut mengacung juga dan bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan arah tanganku.

"Hegh! Hah..." Tikus itu segera terkehenyak dan terduduk kaget. "S... Siapa kau sebenarnya...?"

Aku membuang muka sambil berjalan. "Tidak ada urusannya kau tahu, tikus kakek tua. Sekali lagi lancang akan kuacungkan jauh-jauh ke langit."

Tikus tua itu terlihat kesal dan merasa terhina saat kuhina dia dengan kasar. "HEI! KAU!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan caci makinya. Ada dua orang yang harus kulindungi.


	6. Little Gregory?

Pagi hari yang suram di Gregory Hotel. Aku terbangun dari kasur hangat mungilku yang agak reyot.

"Huaaahmm..." Kukucek mataku sambil melihat sekeliling. Aku, Anisha Asakura, sang murid SMU yang (agak) bodoh dan (sedikit) tulalit yang tersesat di sebuah hotel angker dari suatu tempat yang berhalaman kuburan. Bertugas untuk mengumpulkan jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat milik para penghuni hotel ini.

"Hari ini... Judgement Boy ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Yap. Timbangan yang bisa bicara, yang "menimbang" jalan masa depan kita. Memang agak aneh, karena dia selalu melayang di langit-langit sambil bernyanyi "Tahukah kau, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy! Tahukah kau, siapa aku, mereka memanggilku Judgement Boy!"

Aku hendak bangun saat merasa ada sesuatu yang berat melilit di pinggangku. Dengan penasaran segera kulepas selimutku.

Ternyata... Ada sesosok anak kecil memeluk pinggangku.

"!"

Pagi yang tenang dan suram di hotel berubah menjadi teriakan gadis (sepertinya) dodol yang kedatangan 'tamu' di saat tidur.

"Ada apa, _my dear_!" teriak Gregory muncul di depan pintu kamarku yang dibukanya dengan cepat.

Aku buru-buru menyembunyikan sang pria kecil yang tertidur di kasurku dengan selimutku. "Ah... Tidak ada apa-apa tuan Gregory. Hanya ada kecoa lewat," jawabku berbohong.

"Sungguh? Oh, syukurlah!" kata Gregory lega sambil melepas kacamata bacanya yang bertengger di hidungnya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu berteriak seperti yang anda lakukan barusan."

"Baik tuan," jawabku sambil menganggguk, menunggu sang pemilik hotel pergi. Setelah Gregory menghilang, aku buru-buru melepas kembali selimutku.

Benar. Seorang anak kecil laki-laki tertidur pulas sambil memeluk pinggangku erat-erat. Apa jangan-jangan dia penghuni hotel baru yang punya jiwa tersesat lagi?

"Nyem..."

Ah! Anak itu terbangun!

"... Anda... Anisha Asakura kan?"

"I... Iya?" jawabku bingung.

"... Aku... Tuan Shinigami... Memerintah..." ucap anak itu tersendat. Tuan Shinigami? "Menyuruh... Melindungi..."

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku... Ditugaskan... Melindungi kalian..." bisik anak itu suram. "Anisha Asakura... Dan Neko Zombie... Oleh tuan Shinigami..."

"Tuan... Shinigami? Kau diminta untuk melindungi kami?" tanyaku lagi.

Anak itu mengangguk.

Mungkin dia anak 'utusan' dari tuan Shinigami untuk membantuku mencari jiwa-jiwa tersesat di hotel ini. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa berada di hotel ini? Apa tuan Shinigami yang memunculkanmu di kamarku ini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"... Tikus tua busuk itu... Mencegatku... Dan hampir saja mau kubunuh..."

"Are?" teriakku setengah kaget. "Ja, jangan begitu... Tu, tuan Gregory... Meski dia sudah tua, dia menjalankan hotel ini dengan sangat baik, aku yakin kok!"

"... Kita dan tikus tua itu... Bermusuhan... Tidak baik mempercayai..."

"... Benar juga sih... Kau benar," jawabku pasrah. "Jadi, kau hanya ditugaskan untuk melindungi kami? Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi kami?"

"Iya. Pokoknya akan kutunjukkan aku bisa."

"Syukurlah!" teriakku sambil memeluk pemuda kecil itu. "Aku awalnya ketakutan untuk tinggal di sini... Tapi sekarang aku lega ada anak manis yang bersedia melindungiku!"

"Terima... Kasih..." jawab anak itu terbata-bata dengan nada datar.

"Kalau begitu, mari perkenalkan diri! Kau pasti punya nama, kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku... Hani." Jawab anak itu. "Hani... Itu saja."

"Hani! Nama yang manis!" pujiku sambil kupeluk kembali."Kau harus bertemu dengan Neko Zombie!"

"Terserah..." jawab Hani datar.

-_-_- Neko's Room -_-_-

Baik Neko Zombie maupun Hani saling menatap dingin satu sama lain. Rasanya kami bertiga berada di kutub utara yang dingin sekali. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Ah... Aaa... Kalian..." ucapku gugup, berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Neko Zombie." sahut Neko Zombie sambil membuang muka.

"Hani. 10 tahun." balas Hani sambil membuang muka juga, menunjukkan sisi judesnya.

"Kalian akrab sedikit dong..." sahutku sambil tersenyum pasrah. Kedua anak ini sama-sama tidak mau akrab, dan mereka saling acuh satu sama lain.

DUAK!

Kami bertiga mendengar suara keras dari ruang makan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hanya James. Acuhkan saja, meong," kata Neko Zombie pelan.

"Hani... Ingin tahu..." bisik Hani.

"Hani... James itu anak yang senang menjahili tikus kakek busuk pemilik hotel ini." jelas Neko Zombie kesal. "Makanya mereka itu harus cepat-cepat dimusnahkan. Sama seperti tikus-tikus pengerat menjijikkan di got kotor yang membuat orang bisa muntah."

"Hani setuju. Mereka harus mati..."

Aku memandang ngeri. Awalnya mereka kelihatan tidak bersahabat, sekarang mereka malah sama-sama mengerikan! ... Benar-benar orang yang sedendam itu sangat bisa diajak kerja sama.

"GAWAT!"

Aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari para penghuni. Meski belum seminggu aku tinggal di hotel angker ini, aku sudah mengenal berbagai suara-suara penghuni hotel ini.

"Gawat! Sir Gregory berubah! Sir Gregory berubah!" jerit Catherine.

"Eh? Gregory? Tuan?" teriakku kaget. "Hani, ikut aku ya!"

"Baik... Master..." bisik Hani pelan.

"Neko-san, maaf, kutinggalkan sebentar ya," tambahku tersendat sambil mengunci pintu kamar Neko Zombie. Sedangkan Neko Zombie hanya mengangguk diam dan diam saat melihat pintu kamar (atau lebih tepatnya, pintu penjara) tertutup rapat.

Aku dan Hani berlari menyusuri gang lobi dan masuk ke ruang makan yang besar. Di dalam sana para penghuni sedang berkumpul dengan mata takjub menatap seekor tikus abu-abu muda yang berpakaian persis seperti Gregory.

"T... Tuan Gregory...?" lirikku kaget.

"Apa-apaan ini James! Dasar anak bontot muda bandel brengseeek!" teriak tikus muda itu. Ternyata itu memang Gregory, tapi dengan usia yang terpaut seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Ahaha... Mmmmaaf..." tawa James pasrah pada kakeknya yang sudah hampir sama dengan umurnya.

"Mana bisa aku mengendalikan hotel dengan keadaan muda seperti ini?" bentak Gregory kesal.

"Tenang, tenang, tuan Gregory," aku mengangkat Gregory dan menggendongnya. "Biar salah satu dari para penghuni mengurus hotel ini untuk sementara. Kau pasti lapar kan?" tanyaku ramah sambil mempererat pelukanku ke dadaku dan membelai rambut pirang Gregory.

"Ungg... Nyahahaha! Hauuuu! Nyaaa..." Gregory mulai bertingkah seperti bayi yang super duper manja sambil semakin memelukku. Sial, dasar sial. Aku lupa kakek tikus yang satu ini mesumnya itu luar biasa.

"Etoo... Kira-kira apa ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa menggantikan tuan Gregory mengurus hotel?" tanyaku pada semua penghuni.

James? Tidak. Dia masih terlalu muda.

Hell Chef? Tidak. Dia itu koki.

Catherine? Tidak. Semua penghuni hotel baru bisa-bisa kempes dihisap darah oleh suster maniak darah ini.

Judgement Boy? Tidak. Dia selalu berteriak "JUDGEMEEENT!" dan selalu membuat orang kaget dengan kemunculannya yang selalu mendadak.

Neko Zombie? Bisa-bisa semua penghuni malah menghabisinya hidup-hidup.

Tuan Shinigami? Yang benar saja. Semuanya pasti sudah kabur melihat dewa kematian mengurus hotel.

Cactus Gunman? Tidak. Dia lebih takut suara pintu berderit daripada bunyi suntikan dari Catherine.

Masih ada banyak penghuni di hotel yang belum kukenal, karena itulah aku tidak tahu sifat masing-masing semua penghuni hotel.

"Aku saja." Terdengar suara seorang nenek-nenek tua.

Aku terkejut. Dia sama seperti Gregory, dengan gaun malam hitam hanya saja dia itu wanita.

"Aku, adalah Gregory Mama. Ibu dari Gregory." Sahut tikus itu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan kau. Penghuni baru." Tunjuknya padaku.

GREP

"Kau tidak berhak mengurus hotel ini seenaknya. Dan anak ini biar aku yang urus." Sahut Gregory Mama dingin sambil merenggut Gregory kecil dengan angkuh.

"Maaaa! Nyaaaa!" jerit Gregory sambil loncat dari pelukan ibunya dan berbalik ke gendonganku. Sial. Dia memang memilih dada wanita muda daripada nenek-nenek.

"... Baiklah. Kutitipkan anakku padamu sementara ini." Lirik Gregory Mama kesal padaku. Tapi aku tidak gentar. Ada Shinigami, Neko Zombie, dan Hani di sisiku, yang siap melindungiku.

Setelah Gregory Mama pergi, para penghuni lain juga ikut pergi dari ruang makan.

Aku melirik turun ke arah Gregory. "Dasar... Tuan Gregory mesum."

"Kau tidak sopan berkata seperti itu, _my dear_. Kau beruntung bisa 'membalas' jasaku saat ini dengan memanjakanku. " jawab Gregory licik sambil mendaratkan kepalanya lagi ke dadaku dengan santai. Kakek tua sialan.

Hani menatap Gregory dengan muka kesal.

"Ada apa, anak ingusan brengsek? Kau kesal?" tanya Gregory dengan nada meledek.

"Ha... Hani, sudah jangan dipikirkan..." Aku berusaha melerai Hani dengan Gregory. "Lebih baik kita mencari James dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan kakeknya seperti semula, ya?"

"... Terserah kamu." jawab Hani dingin sambil berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

Aku keheranan. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

Hani melihat James sedang sibuk menukar-nukar letak buku di sekitar rak buku-buku berdebu.

"Hei, tikus kecil." Panggil Hani.

"Apa?" jerit James sambil melirik Hani. "Oh... Kau rupanya..." tambahnya lemas, karena sudah tahu kemampuan Hani dalam melakukan psychokinesis.

"Beritahukan cara agar kakekmu yang menjijikan itu kembali seperti semula." ucap Hani tajam sambil melotot ke arah James. "Aku muak melihatnya bergelantungan manja di gendongan masterku. Menjijikkan, sama seperti sampah tua yang harus dimusnahkan secepatnya. Sama seperti kamu!"

"Baik baik baik!" teriak James, langsung sibuk mencari-cari buku.

-_-_- TO BE CONTINUED -_-_-

Ngosh ngosh ngosh...

Cape DX ngebut bikin update 2 fic ternyata cape juga...

Setelah ini apa yang terjadi pada Gregory? Tanyakan pada rumput yang sedang dipangkas, niscaya hidung anda akan mengeluarkan jus tomat segar dengan segera (?). *sedang stress* Hauu~~~ Maafkan anisha yang nggak bisa terlalu aktif di HMI ya QAQ  
Tapi untuk review dan apapun, maaf yan kalau anisha balasnya lama DX  
Habisnya tugas berjibun banget DX

Oke... Review? :D


End file.
